Playing with Food
by SingleHearts
Summary: These are what i hope to be a few cute short stories involving Malia and Stiles when they are not fighting off supernatural creatures.
1. Getting To Bed

**So I started on this, I'm hoping to put on up more little scenes between them two as time goes by. You know just so I can sort of cope with not seeing any Stiles and Malia for the rest of the year =(. Due to the weird title i gave this, i believe it is all going to be food related. I wrote this in the middle of the night i guess i was just feeling hungry and lonely _ **

**I'm hoping I did the characters some justice and i do hope it wasn't really boring and it served its purpose of being adorable. But if you guys believe i can do better please do let me know in kind words. Dont be mean people be nice. =) Well bon appetit!**

**Getting to Bed **

Malia was in such a hurry, running around the room like an excited puppy. "Hey, hey slow it down, you're making me dizzy," she stopped just a few inches from the bed where I was laying on my belly watching her. She had her Scooby-Doo toothbrush in her mouth and my old Batman t-shirt in her hand. She took out the ridiculous toothbrush from her mouth before explaining her eagerness "The faster we get to bed and sleep, the sooner tomorrow will come," I raised my eyebrow in confusion and was just about to remark how that's not exactly how time works but Malia looked so determined that I didn't bother. "Oh-Kay, may I know why the sudden eagerness for tomorrow's early arrival?" Malia just shrugged in response after plunging the stupid toothbrush back in her mouth.

I hated that sorry excuse of a toothbrush, it looked ridiculous. A full body Scooby-Doo figure with a toothbrush sticking out of its head, ridiculous. I had picked her a normal blue toothbrush, because you know blue is pretty, when we had gone to Walmart but Malia saw the damn thing and then we spent a good 5 minutes arguing which to buy. She won of course, and now I have to spend each morning and night staring at the damn thing. I hate it, it freaks me out.

Malia had gone into the bathroom and hadn't even lasted 5 minutes in before coming back out with a huge smile on her face. "Done," she stated as she did a little jump before running towards the bed. Man she was freaking adorable. As she was getting under the covers with me I couldn't help but feel as excited as she was. How the hell are you supposed to fall asleep this early when you are this excited? What the hell were we so excited about anyways? "Oh crap the lights," she tossed the covers and jumped out off bed to flip the light switch off. Wow, she normally makes me get out of bed to turn off the lights. I was starting to get a little nervous about tomorrow. "Hey yeah so.." I was trying to sound calm and cool about whatever was going on "...tomorrow...manana..." I waved my hands just a little for dramatic effect, "wha-what's going on...to-tomorrow?" I scratched the back of my head and smiled at her trying to hid my nervousness. The room was now dark but I could still see Malia's expression through the moonlight that sneaked through the blinds. She was staring at me, more like glaring, with scrunched eyebrows. I hadn't realized that my smile had begun to slowly fade. "You stink of worry," I huffed and let out an awkward laugh, so much for playing it cool. "Im not worried, why would I be worried, not worried, nope, no worries here. Not wor-" Malia cut me off by capturing my flailing left wrist and flipping me to my side. "Just shut up and go to sleep Stiles," She spooned me and I held the hand that had captured my wrist close to my chest. We were finally in our usual sleeping position when Malia reached over to quickly peck my cheek. I could feel her smiling as she tucked her face in the back of my neck. "Okay," I whispered contently as I rubbed the back of Malia's hand with my thumb and drifted off to sleep.


	2. Waking Up

**Waking up **

My face was getting extremely warm and I could sense the sunlight through my eyelids. I was lying flat on my back and I grunted at the disturbance of nature. I couldn't feel Malia's hand in mines, so my hand naturally began to search around my chest for hers. I grunted again in dismay at the absence of Malia on my body, so I turned on my side eager to wrap my arm around her waist to pull her in as I hid my face from the sunlight in the back of her neck. I wanted to smell the scent of woods and coconuts that was Malia before drifting back to sleep. Yet, all that my hand had captured was an empty side of the bed. I quickly got up and began to search the room for her presence. "Malia?" I began to call as I crawled to the corner of the bed still half asleep. Maybe she was in the bathroom, "Malia its Saturday we don't get up until noon remember," I was up and I wanted to go back to sleep but I needed Malia in bed with me. "Ugh! Mah-lee-ah," I dragged myself out of bed and stomped towards the bathroom like a whining toddler. The door to the bathroom was open and when I peered inside there was no Malia. I was fully awake now, where could she have gone. She spent every Saturday with me, and we never got up until noon, well that is of course if we weren't risking our lives fighting off supernatural creatures. I ran out to the hallways and down the stairs like the total spazz I'm known to be when I started to smell something burnt. Burned toast? Then I heard it, the voice of an unfamiliar lady. Her voice sounded like it was coming out of a speaker. Both the smell and sound were coming from the kitchen, I slowly walked towards it and just a few feet away from me was a very frustrated were-coyote getting bullied by overly oiled sizzling bacon. I tried to contain a laugh as I leaned on the doorway watching this fierce coyote struggle with dead meat.

The kitchen was a total mess, there were orange skins all over the place. Fresh orange juice that I assumed belonged in the half empty jar was dripping carelessly from the sides of the kitchen table. Oh and there it was, the delicious smell of burnt toast emanating from a huge pile of it next to a very abused toaster. Now all I needed to figure out was where the voice was coming from. Yup there it was, it was coming from Malia's cell to which she wouldn't stop turning her attention to leaving the poor bacon unattended. "Alrighty, now let us turn down the fire and let us begin preparing our ingredients for scrambled eggs," the lady in the video announced. I saw as Malia struggled to turn off the burner, turning on all the others in the process. I was about to interfere as she was leaning her face too close to the burners. Yet, something about watching her "cook" with her hair tied back made me hesitate. I realized I was smiling like an idiot. "Okay eggs, eggs where-are-the-eggs," I reached for the carton of eggs that were on the table and finally decided to interrupt her disastrous cooking session. "Looking for these?" I teased as Malia turned around looking defeated and extremely annoyed. "Stiles I think your kitchen is broken," I laughed at her remark "Oh no I believe it was working just fine until you were-handled it," Malia frowned and looked down at her feet, "Then I think I broke your dad's toaster," I placed the eggs back on the table before approaching Malia. "Umm yeah, about that did you have to beat it up that bad?" Malia was still wearing my Batman t-shirt but she had put on my grey sweatpants. "The bread kept popping back out!" I laughed again before tucking loose strands of hair behind her ear. "Yeah last time I checked that is exactly how toasters work," Malia grunted before directing her gaze back at her feet. "It's okay Malia the first time I used the microwave I burned it," Malia's eyes widened before she let out a huge grin "Well I didn't" I turned around to look at her, so much for trying to make her feel better. "Well yeah that's great miss cocky pants now let's finish cooking breakfast before the sheriff wakes up," Malia nodded happily as she reached out for the eggs. "Heh okay maybe I should do the cooking from here, you could watch and learn. Okay?" Malia frowned but nodded an okay "Alrighty then, now shut up Mrs. Betty Crocker and let the real chef teach."

Breakfast was ready, the kitchen was clean and the table was set. It had only taken us 15 minutes, not that bad, Malia had managed to crack 2 eggs without making a mess out of it and she was surprisingly proud of herself. She was practically beaming and at the moment she looked far more appetizing than breakfast food. "I'll call the sheriff" before Malia could do as she said, which was to literally call out my dad from where she was standing, I pulled her in for a kiss. It was meant to be a quick kiss but then her lips tasted of oranges and...I felt her long eyelashes flattering against my skin her body had stiffened against mine, and it made me smile. She had been caught off guard; it was usually she who caught me by surprise leaving me wide eyed and breathless. Yet, there were these few moments where I was the one stealing kisses and oh how I lived for these moments now. Just as the kiss was beginning to intensify and I was getting a better taste of Malia and sweet oranges it was abrubtly broken by an awkward cough. "Breakfast huh?" my dad was standing arm crossed at the doorway. "Umm yeah, Malia woke up early just to prepare it," Malia was by my side beaming again, sparkling brown eyes and all. "What happened to the toa-" I quickly cut my dad off as I saw Malia's glow begin to fade "Uh dad, daddy oh look bacon mmmm..." my dad turned to look at us and im guessing he got the hint cuz he hit his cue "Oh, looks good Malia, just how I like it, extra greasy" he smiled at her while I glared at him, he only shrugged as he happily shoved the bacon in his mouth.

Nobody was able to swallow down the toast.


	3. Games and Races

**So here is another little one-shot about Stiles and Malia. I have only played Mario Kart once in my whole life (yeah i know, i suck) so if my sort of description of the game didn't fit, I am sorry. **

**Okay, so i wrote this with more of the old Stiles in mind, I find the Stiles from Seasons 1-3a to be a bit different from season 4 (cuz most definitely 3b was wow not the humorous Stiles at all but that is my favorite season btw) Stiles seems more mature and less hyper active or spazzy in season 4, and of course that makes sense after all he went through with the Nogitsune. In season 4 we get to see a more understanding, caring, patient, and loving Stiles especially with one person, Malia. He is more understanding of his father, worrying about him and his father's worries like the bills. You know a teen is maturing when he starts worrying about the bills. Of course, Stiles has always been loving but yeah idk im just rambling again ugh! But anyways here is the one-shot and i hope you enjoy =) Oh and i include the Sheriff because damn I love the trio family. Stiles, Malia and Mr. Stilinski xD**

**Thank you JJ for your adorable review! =) **

"Damn it! Crap! Urghh!" Malia was getting super pissed off at the video game and at Stiles, but Stiles was getting a kick out of it. "Hahaaa! Not so powerful now with all that coyote strength huh? Yeah, sorry to break it to you, but here in the virtual world you require skill, natural born skill, Stilinksi skill," Stiles winked at Malia before turning back at the screen, never once leaving his controller unattended. Malia just gave a low growl of annoyance before finding out that she had indeed lost, AGAIN! "This is stupid!" Malia declared as she threw the controller to the floor. "Hey, hey let's keep the domestic violence at a minimal with the Stilinski property shall we" Malia was sitting cross legged and cross armed on the living room floor, pouting. "Awww come on Malia, don't get all Derek on me now, he is such a sour wolf." Stiles was gloating, he had beat his supernatural girlfriend at Super Mario Kart and he was gloating. "AGAIN" Malia said before grabbing the controller with a were-coyote determination. Stiles smiled, with this next game it would be the 45th time he beat Malia, setting a new record in the game. He knew that Malia wouldn't give up until she won or until she wiped that smug smirk off his face. Yet, he didn't mind, it was always fun to watch Malia lose and get all pouty. It was even more entertaining watching her play. After the 15th game Stiles had stopped paying that much attention to the game and began observing the were-coyote instead. When he had realized with how much strength she had been pressing down on the controller's button for speed he almost stopped the game. He loved Malia but he wasn't going to lose a controller over her insane supernatural strength. Yet, he relaxed a little when he remembered how he had once done the same thing believing that it actually made a difference if he pressed down harder on the buttons or not. Stiles also noticed that Malia had this cute habit of sticking out the tip of her tongue in between tight lips whenever she had to concentrate hard for a deep turn. He wondered if her forehead hurt since she kept her eyebrows scrunched throughout the whole race. He almost laughed out loud when she had almost flipped over while trying to maneuver a deadly turn with the assistance of her body instead of the controller. She kept doing that, using her body to play instead of the controller; leaning forward when she had to go faster, leaning backwards when she wanted to brake and leaning left and right whenever she had to turn. This wasn't a freaking Wii, he couldn't afford a Wii, or else he would be having way more fun watching Malia play that instead.

Right now, Malia was starting to smile her million dollar coyote smile, and she only smiled that smile when something was going her way. Stiles quirked his eyebrow snapping his attention back to the game, Malia was right behind him, like literally on his tail. "Crap!" Stiles muttered under breath as he began pressing down on his controller harder than before. "No no no no no...," Stiles was getting a little panicky as he couldn't shake off Malia's kart from behind. They were so close to the finish line, last lap. Just when he was positively certain that he had won once again, Malia did this out of the blue expert move. "What the-" Malia had been following right behind, but just at the last moment she had swerved to the right reaching the finish line before him. "Yes!" Malia jumped up throwing both her fists in the air. "Ha! In your face Stiles! Bet you didn't see that one coming! I made you eat my dust! Haha!" Stiles was still sitting cross legged on the floor staring at the screen dumbfounded. Malia was laughing with a huge pearly grin on her face, her huge brown eyes twinkling with her smile. "How the hell- when did you learn to do that?" Stiles was still unconvinced at the reality of such an unexpected outcome. Malia smirked and shrugged her shoulders before plopping back down on the floor next to him. She was looking mighty suspicious, for a human that had spent 8 years of her life as a coyote Malia had turned out to be very sneaky. Stiles raised his eyebrow questioningly at Malia, but the were-coyote was too happy to even care. "Pshhh, we go at it again and I guarantee I'll beat your little were-coyote ass. This was just dumb luck." Malia only pouted at Stiles while she said "Aww the little human boy doesn't know how to lose, but I'll play again if it makes him feel any better" Stiles mimicked her before letting out a grunt. So they went at it again and to Stiles' freaking surprise Malia made him eat her dust again. This time Malia was howling with laughter at Stiles' stupefied expression. "Yeah right "Stilinski skill"" she air quoted as she rolled her eyes. _Where the hell had she learned all that? _Okay, she was spending too much time with...with...with him. "Okay okay. Stop gloating so much or you'll hurt yourself you little brat," Stiles was supposed to be annoyed but he couldn't help and smile at her happiness.

He pinched her nose before getting up to grab a drink. Malia reacted pretty quickly grabbing his wrist and asking "where you going?' Stiles looked down at Malia a little confused at her sudden serious face. "Err to get a drink" Malia's eyes grew wide and before Stiles figured out why, she had pulled him back to the floor while she hurriedly crawled away to the kitchen. Stiles hit the floor face down with an "umph!" but quickly got to his knees chasing after Malia. He had forgotten that there was only one can of coke left in the fridge, one very deliciously cold fizzy coke. Both he and Malia were determined on not sharing the last beverage. "Oh no you don't!" Stiles shouted before grabbing Malia's ankle and pulling hard, making her crash face down on the floor this time. "Heh heh," Stiles laughed as he quickly got up taking advantage of Malias fall. Yet before he could reach the kitchen he heard a growl and Malia was holding one of his legs down. Stiles' arm was outstretched, fingertips aiming for the fridge. "Stiles, its mine!" and Malia was standing right next to him pulling him back by his jean as she stepped forward towards the kitchen. Her arm now outstretched, fingers itching for the fridge handle. In occasions like this it came in handy to have supernatural strength. Stiles wasn't going to let her win again, he had seen her gloat enough for one day. So he did the only human thing possible in a situation like this, he jumped her. "Gottcha!" Stiles said in between a smile "Stiles! You dumbass get off!" But Malia had started to laugh at Stiles ridiculousness. He kissed her hard on the cheek before letting go, only giving the race a rest for a minute before going at it again. This time Stiles had managed to take the lead, hand already on the handle but Malia was quick tool. She had managed to wrap her arms around his waist while he had opened the fridge and just like that she flung him away. She reached for the coke with a grin and before Stiles could come at her again she popped the can open.

Stiles' laughter echoed throughout the whole house as Malia was sprayed in coka-cola. Before Malia had thrown Stiles aside, he had managed to shake the can hard enough to get Malia soaked. She was now drenched, sticky and pissed off. Stiles laughter ceased when Malia's eyes flashed blue and a low growl escaped her. "Oh god" but before Stiles could run for it Malia had already caught him by the shirt and before he could plea a sorry she had soaked him in coke as well. Malia giggled quite pleased with her own work and Stiles grunted. Now they were both sticky, Stiles a little more than Malia. "You don't play fair," Stiles complained as he turned to look at her but Malia only grinned biting her bottom lip. Stiles smirked "That was the last soda you know, we shouldn't let it go to waste," but before Malia could remark how it was not very human like to lick liquid of the floor, Stiles had already crushed his lips against hers. Malia's eyes grew wide in surprise, eyelids fluttering as she tried to get a hold of the situation. She felt Stiles' smirk within the kiss and she grabbed the sides of his waist, pulling him close and pinning him against the fridge. He gasped a little and Malia took the opportunity to slip her tongue inside his mouth. Stiles moaned and grabbed the sides of her face with both hands to pull her closer to him. She tasted sweet and refreshing and he wanted to lick all of the sticky liquid off her skin as soon as possible but as soon as he began kissing down her jaw making his way down to her neck Malia pushed away from him. Stiles grunted in displeasure and glared at her but she only smiled her mischievous smile and quickly licked his cheek before leaving him flushed and breathless by the fridge. "Stiles! Do I want to know!?" Stiles still a little dizzy from the quick make out session took a while to realize that his dad was standing there staring at him, until he heard Malia say "Hi Mr. Stilinski. Mmmm, fried chicken!" Stiles quickly snapped out of it "Uh he-hey dad," the sheriff only glared down at his son. "You better clean this mess Stiles. Now!" Malia was already setting plates on the kitchen table forgetting about her, Stile's, sticky t-shirt on her. "Can I call the breast?" Malia asked Stiles' dad with puppy eyes, the sheriff smiled "Sure Malia, help yourself" Stiles grunted from the floor "But she always gets the breast." The sheriff chuckled at his son and then turned to Malia as she devoured the chicken breast. "Well you better hurry up or she'll be getting the wings and drumsticks as well" Stiles quickly shuffled to his feet sitting next to Malia and nudging her as he took a drumstick, doing a little happy dance in his chair. Malia smiled and rolled her eyes at his ridiculousness.


End file.
